Solos los dos
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Atemu y Seth compartieron un bello romance en el pasado. Y ahora, en el presente, Yami está enamorado de Kaiba. Pero, el frío CEO no lo ama… o si? OneShot SethxAtemu SetoxYami


**Solos los dos**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Últimamente hacía eso muy seguido. Sus bellos ojos carmesí no le tomaban importancia alguna al camino. En su mente habían muchos pensamientos, de los cuales uno resaltaba sobre todos los demás.

-Seto- susurró, alzando la mirada y mirando con tristeza el cielo, el cual aún estaba claro.

Desde que había recuperado sus memorias no podía dejar de pensar en el ojiazul. Y como no, después de lo que ambos habían compartido milenios atrás.

Suspiró, bajando la mirada con derrota. Su sacerdote ya no estaba. Lo había dejado solo.

Suspiró de nuevo. Como deseaba volver a vivir aquellos días como faraón. Quería sentir nuevamente esos fuertes brazos rodearle todas las noches, para luego despertar en la mañana y encontrar que esos brazos no se habían ido.

Quería volver a sentir el amor…

_Al final de la verdad  
Al final de la luz  
Al final del amor  
Al final, ahí estás tú_

Aunque fuera un amor secreto. No le importaba.

Pero ahora estaba solo. Claro, tenía a sus amigos y a su aibou… pero necesitaba algo más. Un cariño un poco más… profundo.

Se detuvo y cerró sus ojos. De inmediato los recuerdos inundaron su mente. Los dejó venir, observando uno de ellos…

_Estaba en uno de los balcones del palacio. Sus ojos apreciaban la hermosa vista frente a él. El río Nilo se veía realmente bello desde ahí._

_De pronto, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura. Brincó involuntariamente, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de esos brazos._

_Suspiró con alivio al ver a Seth ahí._

_-Te asusté, mi faraón?- preguntó el ojiazul._

_-Necesitas algo?- interrogó Atemu, ignorando la pregunta del sacerdote._

_El aludido rió, acercándose al joven, quien retrocedió hasta quedar contra el muro del balcón._

_-Seth, qué quieres?- preguntó de nuevo. La verdad, no entendía la actitud tan extraña que estaba tomando el ojiazul. No recibió respuesta sin embargo. _

_Lo único que resultó fue que el sacerdote colocara nuevamente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del faraón, quien puso sus manos sobre el muro del balcón para no perder el equilibrio. _

_Alzó luego la mirada, encontrando sus ojos con los del castaño._

_-Seth…-_

_-Tranquilo mi faraón, no te voy a dejar caer de este balcón- le dijo divertido al ver las manos del joven firmemente colocadas en el muro._

_Sin decir nada más, y para sorpresa del faraón, bajó su rostro hasta el cuello del menor y comenzó a besarlo._

_Atemu abrió sus ojos en impresión. Pero pronto, la sorpresa pasó a ser furia._

_Con fuerza, empujó al sacerdote, alejándolo de su cuerpo._

_Lo miró con resentimiento, mientras que el ojiazul solo lo miró con confusión. _

_-Crees que puedes burlarte de mí!? De mis sentimientos! Pues estás muy equivocado!- exclamó._

_-De qué estás hablando?-_

_-Tú sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando!- _

_-No, no lo sé, y a menos de que me lo expliques no voy a saberlo-_

_-Claro, ahora te haces el que no sabe nada! Si me odias tanto porque no me lo dices y ya?- Bajó la mirada, escondiendo su rostro tras sus mechones rubios. Las ganas de llorar lo invadieron, pero no iba a derramar lágrimas, no frente a Seth._

_El ojiazul lo miró por unos segundos. No entendía nada de lo que había dicho el joven. Pero… no iba a rendirse._

_Se acercó y de nuevo colocó sus brazos alrededor del joven, quien de inmediato comenzó a forcejear._

_-Suéltame!- exclamó._

_-No hasta que me digas de dónde sacaste esa idea tan estúpida! Yo no te odio, jamás podría odiarte!- le dijo. Tomó con fuerza el mentón del joven, obligándolo a mirarlo. La sorpresa lo inundó al ver los ojos llorosos del soberano._

_-Te amo… pero eso no significa que puedas aprovecharte de eso, Seth- habló Atemu. El sacerdote lo miró sorprendido. Pero al fin, dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa._

_Sin decir nada más, acercó su rostro al del otro y juntó sus labios con los de Atemu._

_El faraón no forcejeó está vez, simplemente cerró sus ojos, y dejando escapar una lágrima, se dejó llevar._

_Fue un beso corto pero bello._

_Seth se separó y miró el semblante decaído de Atemu. Puso su mano en la mejilla del joven y sonrió._

_-Eres hermoso, lo sabías mi faraón?- preguntó. Atemu lo miró con sorpresa. Tal vez… se había equivocado. Tal vez Seth de verdad lo amaba…_

_-Seth…-_

_-Que bueno que dijiste esas dos palabras primero… creo que ahora ya no me será tan difícil decirlas… te amo, mi bello faraón-_

_Atemu lo miró sorprendido, pero pronto, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Seth no se estaba burlando de él, su sacerdote de verdad lo amaba!_

_Abrazó con fuerza al mayor. Por fin se sentía completo._

Yami abrió sus ojos. Como hubiera querido volver a esos tiempos. Pero no podía.

Ahora el tiempo los había separado… tal vez para siempre.

_El corazón se vaciará, una parte se va de mí  
Nada ha sobrevivido  
Nos hemos separado silenciosamente hace mucho_

Su mirada se llenó de tristeza. Ya nada era como antes.

Empezó a caminar nuevamente, no encontrando el rumbo en sus pasos. Ese vacío que había en él lo tenía atormentado.

Suspiró por tercera vez. La situación simplemente estaba fuera de sus manos.

Pero claro, aún sentía amor. Y no exactamente hacia su sacerdote, sino hacia la reencarnación de este… Seto Kaiba.

No iba a negarlo, había algo en el CEO que le recordaba a Seth, pero… también, había aprendido a amar esa perseverancia, esa seguridad, todos esos sentimientos que irradiaban del joven millonario. Pero luego… miraba esa frialdad. Ese muro de hielo que no le dejaba pasar.

Ya había intentado varias veces romper ese muro. Pero nada había dado resultado.

La tristeza lo inundó. Kaiba simplemente recordaba que él existía por haberlo vencido en todos los duelos que había tenido contra él. Si no fuera por eso, el ojiazul ya se habría olvidado de él.

Alzó la mirada, notando que había llegado a la entrada del parque. Caminó en silencio, tal vez relajarse un poco bajo la sombra de un árbol le ayudaría.

Para su suerte, el lugar estaba desierto. Se sentó bajo uno de los árboles y dejó que su mirada se perdiera nuevamente.

Los recuerdos volvieron a inundarlo.

_Abrió sus ojos, recibiendo el amanecer en ellos. Intentó moverse, encontrando que no podía. Miró con confusión sus alrededores._

_Sonrió de pronto, al ver el rostro durmiente de su sacerdote. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura, por eso no había podido moverse. _

_Lo miró por unos minutos, se veía tan hermoso así. Rió en silencio al pensar en esto._

_Trajo su mano hasta el rostro del ojiazul y quitó un mechón castaño que caía sobre el ojo izquierdo de su amante._

_-Seth… nunca vamos a separarnos. Estaremos juntos en esta y en todas las vidas en las que tengamos que renacer…-_

Suspiró nuevamente. Si tan solo esas palabras se hubieran hecho realidad. Pero no. Eran solo letras dichas al viento, el cual se había encargado de arrastrarlas lejos.

Sí, Seth había reencarnado en Kaiba, pero…

Kaiba no lo amaba.

_Y con cada día de "nosotros"  
Crecieron las mentiras de nuestro amor  
Y mientras más seguíamos juntos el camino  
Mucho más nos alejábamos el uno del otro _

Y por eso, no podían estar juntos.

-Ni siquiera me soporta- habló Yami con tristeza. Era verdad, hasta en los duelos Kaiba parecía recordarle cuánto lo despreciaba. –Solo me ve como un reto… como alguien a quien debe vencer en un estúpido juego de cartas-

Cerró sus ojos, y acercó sus piernas hacia su pecho. Escondió su rostro en ellas luego.

-Él olvidó todo… y ahora yo recuerdo… es injusto…- susurró. Ra, ese sentimiento con el que tenía que cargar ahora simplemente lo estaba matando.

Todo el amor que había sentido en un pasado había vuelto con más fuerza aún.

Se quedó por unos minutos, intentando olvidar. Solo quería alejar su mente de esos sentimientos, los cuales ahora ya no servían de nada. Qué podía hacer con ellos? Nada, solo botarlos a la basura.

Eso era lo que tenía que hacer… pero no podía, y eso era lo desesperante.

No podía simplemente desechar todos ellos bellos pero al mismo tiempo dolorosos recuerdos. No tenía el valor para siquiera tocarlos.

_-Seth… entiende…-_

_-Que hay que entender?! Vas a terminar con tu vida!- habló el sacerdote, mirando con tristeza al faraón._

_-Tengo que hacerlo… por mi pueblo-_

_-Tiene que existir otra forma!-_

_-No hay otra forma! Es la única manera de vencer a las sombras-_

_-Entonces, simplemente quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados? Que te vea morir frente a mis ojos? Como me puedes pedir eso, maldición!- exclamó con enojo el ojiazul._

_Atemu se acercó, mirando con tristeza a su sacerdote. Tomó la mejilla de este en su mano._

_-Lo siento… pero debo hacerlo…- susurró. Besó los labios del sacerdote y se apartó._

_Se dio la vuelta luego, las lágrimas haciéndose presentes en sus ojos carmesí._

_Dio varios pasos._

_-Espera- Se detuvo entonces, esperando a que Seth le dijera lo que fuera que tuviera que decir._

_-Tal vez… no vamos a poder ser felices en esta vida… pero… volveremos a encontrarnos y entonces… estaremos juntos al fin- habló._

_Atemu lo miró sorprendido. Sin poder soportarlo, corrió hasta donde estaba el castaño y lo abrazó con fuerza. Dejó caer sus lágrimas._

_Sintió una mano tomar su mentón. Miró a Seth._

_Éste bajó su rostro hasta el de Atemu, dándole al faraón un beso en los labios._

_-Te amo, mi bello faraón-_

Yami miró el lugar. Varias personas habían llegado ya.

Recordó las palabras de Seth. Si tan solo se hicieran realidad…

-Me mentiste…- susurró.

_Solos - juntos  
Hemos olvidado volvernos a buscar  
El hábito nubla  
La indolencia sofoca  
El orgullo nos embriaga  
Y la cercanía nos impulsa a huir_

Bajó la mirada. Se puso de pie luego.

Salió del lugar, caminando nuevamente sin rumbo fijo. Lo único que sabía era que sus piernas lo llevarían a algún lado.

Logró hacer a un lado los recuerdos, poniendo su mente en blanco. Ya no quería recordar, era demasiado para él.

Miró al cielo. Aún era de día. Ni una sola nube se observaba. Era una mañana hermosa, pero Yami no lo notó. No le importaban esos detalles en ese momento.

El viento comenzó a soplar, tocando levemente el rostro del joven. Sonrió ligeramente. Estaba feliz de poder tener al fin un cuerpo propio. De poder sentir el calor, el frío, todo a su alrededor.

Por fin podía tener una vida menos agitada… y más normal. Eso era lo que siempre había deseado. Olvidarse de salvar al mundo y poder mirar otras cosas, poder hacer lo que cualquier persona normal hacía.

Reír de los pequeños placeres que tenía la vida, y llorar de las pequeñas decepciones. No sentir tanta presión…

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener esa vida que tanto había deseado… siempre tenía que haber algo que no le permitiera vivir en paz.

-Seto…- susurró. Al parecer, no dejaría de pensar en el CEO.

_Baila - mi vida - baila  
baila conmigo  
baila conmigo una vez más   
En la embriaguez pura del amor desnudo_

Alzó la mirada, solo para abrir sus ojos en impresión al reconocer el lugar en donde estaba.

Una hermosa casa se alzaba frente a él. Sus jardines eran bellos, cubiertos de un césped perfecto y adornado de flores por doquier.

Sin embargo, grandes portones impedían el paso al lujoso lugar.

Yami supo de inmediato que se encontraba frente a la mansión de Kaiba.

Se acercó a los portones y recostó sus manos en ellos, mirando con interés todo lo que se encontraba del otro lado.

Se quedó ahí sin hacer nada. No sentía ganas de moverse.

Recostó luego su cabeza contra las negras barandas, bajando su mirada al suelo. Suspiró por enésima vez. Por qué estaba ahí? Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Kaiba?

Por qué no podía dejar de amarlo?

Sintió un dolor en su pecho al pensar esto. No, el jamás podría dejar de amarlo.

Su amor por el ojiazul era tan fuerte que había perdurado por 3000 años.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la mansión. La puerta de esta se abrió. Yami mordió su labio al ver a Kaiba salir por ella.

No se movió sin embargo, estaba muy ocupado mirando a su amor. Éste caminaba hacia una de las limosinas. Cuando se acercó a ella, abrió la puerta.

Iba a entrar, pero antes alzó la mirada… encontrando sus ojos con los de Yami.

_Y cuando a él lo veo  
Cuando a él lo presencio  
Cuando nos contemplo  
Algo ha sobrevivido _

**  
**Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al ver a su rival en el portón de su mansión.

Uno de sus guardaespaldas miró también hacia donde fuera que Kaiba estuviera viendo. Y cuando vio al joven ahí, se acercó con rapidez.

-No puede estar ahí!- exclamó. Yami salió de su ensoñación, mirando luego con confusión al hombre que se acercaba. Se alejó del portón al ver cómo el hombre tenía todas las intenciones de golpearlo.

-Qué le pasa!?- interrogó con enojo.

-Ya me escuchó. Esto es propiedad privada!...-

-Déjalo- habló de pronto una nueva voz. Yami miró a Kaiba, quien se había acercado y ahora estaba a solo pocos metros de él. Sintió sus piernas temblar al ver al fin al ojiazul. Había pasado algún tiempo ya desde la última vez que lo había visto. –Abre los portones- le dijo luego al hombre. Este asintió y se alejó luego.

En solo segundos los enormes portones se abrieron.

El CEO se acercó al Yami.

-Que haces aquí? Quieres un duelo o algo por el estilo?- preguntó. No había querido que esas palabras sonaran tan frías, pero no había podido evitarlo. Para que estaba ahí el joven, para torturarlo más? Con sus pensamientos y sueños era suficiente!

Sí, no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero se había enamorado de su rival. Día y noche el joven de ojos carmesí inundaba sus pensamientos. Parecía que no quería dejarlo descansar.

-No… yo solo…-

-Si no es eso lo que quieres, entonces no veo razón para que estés aquí- le dijo con frialdad. Yami bajó la mirada, sintiéndose rechazado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no pudo contenerlas.

-Lo siento- susurró, antes de darse la vuelta. Iba a irse, dio el primer paso, pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo.

Cerró sus ojos con tristeza, acaso el CEO quería burlarse de su debilidad?

Mientras tanto, Kaiba miraba al joven con sorpresa. Había visto las lágrimas caer de eso bellos ojos y la verdad le dolía saber que él las había causado.

-Suéltame- susurró Yami.

-No- afirmó el ojiazul. No podía dejar que el joven se fuera, quería que se quedara ahí… a su lado…

_Y si encontrara fuerza y esperanza  
Si yo mismo volviera a tener fe en nosotros  
Si yo lo pudiera alcanzar  
Tenerlo de nuevo para mí _

-Suéltame Kaiba!- exclamó con furia el joven, intentado soltarse del agarre en su muñeca.

Sin embargo, se quedó congelado, al sentir un brusco movimiento por parte de Kaiba. Sin siquiera saber cómo, terminó con su cabeza contra el pecho del ojiazul.

-No he podido dormir, no he podido pensar, no he podido hacer nada por tu culpa!- exclamó el CEO. Yami alzó la mirada, sintiéndose confundido. –Y ahora vienes a robarme la poca paz que me quedaba y piensas que solo puedes irte y ya!?-

-No… no entiendo…-

-Claro que entiendes! Solo viniste para seguir atormentándome!- le dijo. Yami lo miró con sorpresa, pero pronto bajó la mirada y dejó caer nuevamente sus lágrimas.

Se intentó alejar del ojiazul, solo para encontrarse con dos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban y le bloqueaban todo escape.

-…Suéltame… snif… Kaiba suéltame!- exclamó, comenzando a forcejear. Solo quería irse de ahí… se sentía rechazado… Kaiba lo odiaba.

Sin embargo, no pudo soltarse. Sin poder hacer nada más escondió su rostro en el pecho del CEO y empezó a sollozar. No le importaba que el ojiazul mirara su debilidad. Su corazón le dolía… y eso era todo lo que ocupaba su mente.

Kaiba sintió de pronto un gran dolor en su pecho al escuchar los llantos del joven. Tal vez… había exagerado un poco…

Alejó el rostro del joven de su pecho. Con delicadeza limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas del faraón.

Tomó el mentón del joven, obligándolo a mirarlo.

Y no pudo evitar lo que hizo luego.

Se acercó a los labios de Yami… y lo besó…

_Si la base - nuestro fundamento  
Si nosotros nos descubriéramos de nuevo  
Si sólo él quisiera_

Yami sintió sorpresa, pero luego cerró sus ojos. Pasó luego sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaiba.

Sus lenguas se juntaron, danzando juntas un ritmo perfecto. Pero pronto, la necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse.

Yami miró a Kaiba. No sabía que pensar… acaso… el CEO también lo amaba?

-Y sigues atormentándome – susurró el ojiazul. Sonrió luego, una sonrisa apenas visible.

-Seto…- por primera vez pronunció el nombre del castaño.

-Eres hermoso, lo sabías?- Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión. Miró a Kaiba aún sin poder creerlo. Este puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Yami. –Yami… te amo- susurró.

El joven parpadeó sin poder creerlo. Que había dicho? No podía ser cierto, verdad?

-Seto… enserio… es enserio?- preguntó, la felicidad empezando a inundar su pecho.

-Para qué te mentiría?- interrogó el ojiazul. La verdad, no podía creer que él estuviera diciendo ese montón de cursilerías… pero de alguna forma… le gustaba.

Yami sonrió. Era verdad! Kaiba lo amaba!

Abrazó con fuerza al ojiazul.

-Se…Seto! Yo también… yo también te amo!- le dijo. No podía creerlo, Kaiba, el frío CEO, lo amaba. Sonrió nuevamente. Por fin, estaban juntos.

Dejó escapar un exclamación de sorpresa al sentir al ojiazul tomarlo en sus brazos.

-Crees que Yugi se preocupe si no regresas en toda la tarde?- preguntó.

-No creo que lo note siquiera… está en la Arcada con Joey y los demás- contestó.

-Bien, porque por mi parte no hay problema de que me ausente del trabajo por hoy- habló el ojiazul. Yami sonrió. Esto de verdad le estaba pasando, no era un sueño…

Se dejó llevar por Kaiba, quien lo cargó hacia la mansión, las portones cerrándose tras de ellos.

_Yo quiero!_

_-------------------------------------------------_

Magi: y otro oneshot o.O Me ha dado mucha inspiración con esto de los oneshots últimamente xD

En fin! Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Nos vemos!


End file.
